everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Faybelle Thorn
|birthday = November 16thFacebook|side = Royal|roommate = Bunny Blanc|bffas = Briar Beauty is my best frenemy forever after, and Duchess Swan is wicked cool.|log = }} Faybelle Thorn is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Sleeping Beauty as the next Dark Fairy, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of family honor. Even as a child, Faybelle has always loved cheerhexing. However her mother constantly warns her that if cheerhexing happens to overtake her destiny, she will put a stop to it. Faybelle is not prepared for such and loves both her destiny and cheerhexing a fair amount.Faybelle Thorn's 'Signature - Royals' diary Portrayers In English, Faybelle Thorn is voiced by Haviland Stillwell. Character Personality Faybelle Thorn is a competitive girl with a true penchant for wrongdoing. Encouraged from a young age to use her powers for nefarious purposes, she holds no qualms about using her fairy heritage to make sure things always go her way. She considers villainous destinies a mark of prestige, which is why she's distrustful of Raven Queen, whose mother stole the role of the villain in Sleeping Beauty from Faybelle's, and then has the audacity to reject the most prestigious villain's role of them all. Due to a family curse, people always forget to invite Faybelle to parties, which is a great source of spite for her. "An Hexclusive Invitation" Trouble follows Faybelle, and she's always at the center of attention wherever she goes - for better or for worse. Her ambition is both her greatest strength and her Achilles' heel, as most of her exploits to assert her spiritual dominance over her fellow students usually end up backfiring in embarrassing or tragic ways. Nonetheless, she remains unbroken and is always ready to prove herself once more. Although she definitely comes off as snide and selfish, Faybelle is a product of her lineage, and isn't without humanity. She knows when she's taken things too far, and has been known to apologize for her wrongdoings, however begrudgingly. Appearance Faybelle's platinum blonde hair is styled in a high ponytail and a wavy side fringe streaked with teal. Her periwinkle gray eyes are framed by an intricate eye makeup design. She has grayish skin that sparkles, pointed ears, and small crystalline fairy wings. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is the Dark Fairy from Sleeping Beauty. Friends She considers Duchess Swan as her best friend. Faybelle was childhood friends with Ginger Breadhouse, whose mothers were locked in a constant bragging match over whose child was better at being a villain, which caused Faybelle to see Ginger more as competition than a friend.Ginger Breadhouse's 'Signature - Rebels' diary To this day, Faybelle still acts hostile towards Ginger for her wishes against her villainous destiny. Faybelle also considers Briar Beauty a best frenemy and enjoys her company, as she's quite willing to follow her advice.Faybelle Thorn's 'Signature - Royals' diaryBut duchess swan is a b*itch. She is roommates with Bunny Blanc, whom the books list her as acting hostile to for littering their room with carrot stems. Pet Faybelle has a pom-pomeranian puppy named Spindle. Timeline * November 20, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Faybelle Thorn. * February 08, 2014: Faybelle Thorn is introduced in the preview of The Unfairest of Them All. * March 25, 2014: Faybelle Thorn makes her book debut in The Unfairest of Them All. * Late May, 2014: Faybelle Thorn makes her diary debut in Poppy's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * March 27, 2015: Faybelle Thorn makes her cartoon debut in "An Hexclusive Invitation". * Early May, 2015: Faybelle Thorn's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * May 05, 2015: Faybelle Thorn's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Gallery Melissa Yu book art - Faybelle.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Cheerhexers